


No Homo Bro

by Jack_wants_to_die



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_wants_to_die/pseuds/Jack_wants_to_die
Summary: Pretty much a self indulgent fan fic I was encouraged to make by a close friend. It's cringy on purpose. Also there are a lot of inaccuracies, those are on purpose too. Lol. Read at your own risk I suppose.





	No Homo Bro

Kyle was not feeling his broself. He was suffering from a break up from his girl Mandy. His bro feelings were hurt. And he needed his best bro Todd. Todd had always been his bro, they had been bros for only a few months but it had felt like years to Kyle. He adjusted his street hat as he thought, he had always had a bro crush on Todd, he knew it. But it was a bro crush, so it wasn’t gay, Kyle knew that too. As long as you say no homo after, it wasn’t gay. Kyle looked up at the clock, Todd should be here any minute now.

As Kyle thought this, There was knock on his door. It must be Todd! Thought Kyle, trying to keep his excitement to see his best bro down. He hurried to the door and swung it open, greeting his bro with a smack of hands and a pat on the back. Like a shoulder check but much nicer. “Yo what up dude?” Kyle said in a boisterous manner. “I’m good dude, how is everything?” Todd said, concern etched across his face. “U-uh, yeah.” Kyle said, his smile flickering until he couldn’t keep it up. “Bro, it’s okay, you didn’t need her anyway.” Todd said, trying his best to be comforting.

“I know bro, it just sucks.” Kyle said, holding back his tears. “You know what you need bro? A good lay.” Todd said with a smile. Kyle nodded in agreeance. “But who? I don’t know anybody who I could get laid with. Hell, I don’t think I have the energy to pull it off anyway.” Kyle said becoming morose. “Weeeell…” Todd said looking down at his lap. “If you want, I could help a bro out.” Todd said, finally making eye contact. “How would we do it though?” Kyle asked, already up for the plan if it meant he’d feel better. “Well I need to dominate so you wouldn’t have to worry about having the energy to do anything.” Todd said with a smirk. 

Kyle thought some more, then nodded, “Let’s do it.”

Todd nodded and began to do what he knew he needed to for his bro. He knew his bro needed to know that Mandy didn’t matter, that he still had a bro in him and he didn’t need any girl to know that. Todd cradled Kyle’s face, bringing him in for a bro kiss. Kyle let out a small whimper and a gasp, giving Todd the opportunity to slip his tongue into Kyle’s mouth. Kyle let Todd dominate as he said he would. Then Todd started to let his hands explore Kyle’s body. Kyle let out another moan, swallowed by Todd as Todd’s thumb brushed over a nipple. Kyle arched up to meet his hand, chasing the feeling. Todd pushed him back, slowly laying him on the couch. 

Todd broke away to take of his shirt, smirking down at Kyle and meeting his lips again with his own soon after. He snaked his hands up Kyle’s stomach slowly pulling his shirt off as they continued making out, only breaking away to throw Kyle’s shirt over his head. Todd continued to run his hands across Kyle’s body, slowly reaching to Kyle’s pants button, doing quick work to pull them open. Finally Kyle was nude beneath him. Todd still wearing his pants and boxers, hovering over Kyle and stroking his dick. It was smaller than Todd’s, But Todd also knew he had a massive dick. Kyle was bucking into his hand by the time Todd thought he had enough. 

Todd pulled down his own pants and boxers in one fell swoop, impatient to get his fill of things. At this point Kyle was just a moaning writhing mess under Todd. Todd looked into Kyle’s eyes, seeing Kyle’s impatience as well, and penetrated Kyle quickly and unceremoniously. Kyle let out a long string of curses broken up by moans. “Ah fuck Todd, move.” he said, trying to push himself down on Todd’s giant cock. Todd did a quick nod and began a punishing pace, stroking Kyle’s leaking dick in rhythm with his thrusts. Kyle lifted his arms above himself, doing his best to push himself further onto Todd’s cock, meeting him thrust for thrust, feeling him reach deep without a problem. Finally, Todd hit that spot that made Kyle see stars. As soon as Todd realized what he did, He began aiming for that spot in Kyle, sliding in and out, gaining speed and leverage as he adjusted himself and Kyle to reach new depths. Kyle did his best to accommodate Todd's cock as best as he could, Todd’s dick being twice the size of Kyle's own.

Shortly after, they came, at the same time, like they were in sync. Which to Todd, he felt like they were best bros for this reason. They knew each other best, like brothers. Quickly cleaning up and doing his best to dress a boneless Kyle. They both eventually gained enough energy to sit on the couch next to each other. “Thanks bro.” Kyle said, still sounding winded. “I really needed that.” He finished. Todd nodded and slapped his back, “Any time bro.” Todd said. “You know, just uh, no homo.” He said, Kyle nodding along with him. “Yeah no homo bro.”


End file.
